Inside Her Thoughts
by rachel cantante
Summary: What if Edward could read Bella's mind from the beginning? What would change? My take on how things would happen. Starts off as Edward's PoV, but may change.
1. Preface

Preface

Bella was one in a million. Like, just discovering the most beautiful star in the sky. She was selfless, intelligent, kind, and the most caring person I have ever met.

Every time I heard her thoughts, I was amazed. She didn't think like every other human. Her thoughts were as beautiful as she was. If I could, I would listen to her every second of every minute of the day.

I couldn't believe the feelings she felt for me. They were so deep, so indescribable. And, above all, they mirrored the way I felt for her. That is the most unbelievable thing. I still am not sure if I'm hearing her thoughts correctly. Surely there must be a mistake. How could she, wonderful Bella, love me?

I know she does not yet know _what_ I am, but I know that hearing what she's thinking will make me cringe. When she finds out our secret. It's unavoidable. We are in too deep. One day, one day soon, she will break my heart, and run away, thinking the worst.


	2. The Meet

**A/n: Okay, this is my first fanfic and I was thinking about it for a while. It may sound like Midnight Sun for this chapter, but the story will go off course by either the end of ch.2 of ch.3. I really really need you to review, because I'm only 13 and I need to figure out what works for me. This is in Edward's PoV, but later, I might start adding chapters with Bella's PoV.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**The Meet**

Forks High.

One of the most predictable and dreariest places I've ever been to. Out of all the high schools I have been and stayed, this was definitely the most boring. That's what I thought as I stared out the window of the cafeteria. Even from where I sit, I could still see and hear the animals in the forest.

_Edward._

I turned to Alice with a look of question in my eyes, even though I already knew it was about Jasper.

_How's he holding up?_

I knew how to answer this. I sighed, very loud and dramatically, so only Alice would know what it meant. Everyone else just assumed I was bored. She reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand, giving him a loving squeeze and an encouraging smile.

At least all the other students here had excitement. Actually, it's amazing how worked up they get over a new student. I almost feel sorry for her, Bella Swan, because we only moved here two years ago. All the boys would lust over Rosalie and Alice, while the girls never stopped bugging Emmett, Jasper, and me. It was almost the same case for her. I listened in on her thoughts, just to see her response to all the attention.

_Wow. He must be a wrestler or weight-lifter. I've never seen anyone that big. And she looks like she walked right off of Sports Illustrated. They don't look like they're related. They must not sleep much._

She had no idea. But I wasn't surprised to find her thinking about us. Most humans tend to do that.

_They are all so inhumanly beautiful, but I would have to say the most beautiful is either the blonde girl or the auburn-haired boy._

I was a little amazed at her observations. She was so close to the actual truth.

"You guys, I'm going to go. Jasper you're doing good.", and with that, Alice picked up her tray and left.

_Edward Cullen_

Reflexively, I looked toward the direction of the voice. It turned out to be Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan.

_He is sooo hot!!! _Typical.

_I can't believe he caught me looking. That was embarrassing._

Huh, I would have expected something similar to Jessica's response. She's definitely different.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Emmett, Jessica's telling the new girl all about us," I said flatly.

"Really? What's she saying, no scary stories I hope."

"Nope, she's telling her our adoption story and how it's so weird that we're all 'together'," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, what does she think?" he asked intrigued for a moment. I tuned in to hear what she thought. I too was curious.

_They have such old-timey and unpopular names, like early 1900's. I guess it is strange how four of them are together. They're a little old for adopted children. Hmm…why does it seem that Jessica doesn't like the doctor and his wife? She's probably envious._

"She thinks we have old names and……she's relieved that she wasn't the only newcomer."

Okay, I was really curious now. I wanted to catch all her thoughts. Why? I have no clue. She was, after all, just a human. I looked her straight in the eyes so I could see her emotion too. Unfortunately, she looked away and blushed from embarrassment.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?"

After hearing that, I tuned out their conversation knowing where it was going and paid attention only to Bella's thoughts.

_So he's Edward. And I'm guessing by the tone of her voice he turned her down. Maybe it was soon after they moved here. That might have been some scene to watch._

I couldn't help but notice Jessica's thoughts. All they consisted of were jealous rages that I was looking at Bella. If only she knew the real reason I was watching.

"Come on guys, let's go to class," Rosalie said, breaking me from my reverie. I found myself surprised that I was disappointed that I couldn't learn more about her.

On the way to Biology II, I walked slower than normal, lost in my thoughts. She obviously wasn't like most humans. Yes, she did think about our beauty, but not in the lustful way most do. She was merely mystified by it. Actually, she didn't think about our looks all that much, just our situation. Bella Swan was definitely one of those people who cared about a person's mind, not face.

When I came to this conclusion, I realized I was just entering the classroom. I made my way to the back of the room, where my usual seat is. I got here early so I decided to wait until half of the class entered before I took my books out.

Minutes before the bell rang, Bella and Angela walked through the door. Right after Angela sat down, Bella realized we would be sitting together.

_I think I like Angela. She's quiet, shy, and a book-worm like me. Oh okay, one seat left next to…Edward Cullen. Guess I should go get my slip signed. _

When she took her first step, time seemed to slow down for me. Her scent was like running into a brick wall. Immediately, I gripped my chair to keep from jumping her right then and there. Why did she smell like that? Was this punishment for those rebellion days? Was this some sick test to see how far my restraint can go?

All my thoughts of her before were gone. In just one second she became my own personal demon. Something from my past to haunt me.

I need her blood. I have to have it. This, this was nothing like I have ever encountered. If I could just…..No! I have to remember Carlisle and what he's done for us.

To keep from doing something I'll really regret, I grabbed my chair with my right hand, and kept my left in a fist. I had to stop breathing. It was the only way I could last that long.

But it's no use. I'm facing the monster inside of me. The monster filled with rage, with hunger. I could hear the beast, taunting me, and asking why I just didn't just take what I wanted. I could see him too. It was my own face, but it wasn't. He was me, only his face was contorted with evil, and he was mocking me calling me weak.

Instead, I tried to think of Carlisle and Esme. I imagined Carlisle with his fatherly look. Esme's caring and loving eyes gleamed as if she were actually right there, concerned. If I did something to this human, Carlisle would be so disappointed in me. Esme would be sad, yet forgiving.

I can't hurt them. I already hurt them once, I can't do it again.

But she would so delicious. It wouldn't be hard. One adult and the rest children. They wouldn't even have time to blink. One swift move. That's all it would take

No! I can not do this. I need a distraction. Maybe if I listen to her thoughts, think of her as a person, not food.

_How could someone hate me so much? This has got to be his normal behavior. Or maybe he's just sick. Although he didn't act like this at lunch. How could I have this effect on him? Is he even breathing? Maybe it's just my smell._

Then she brought a lock of her hair to her nose. That simple movement made her scent intensify one hundred times more. She has got to stop moving don't humans stiffen in fright?

It doesn't matter, her thoughts aren't helping. Of course they're not. She's human. How could humans help the least bit? They are so breakable. **_She _**is so breakable. It would be so easy. If only……but I can't let myself give in. If I did, we would have to move. I would never hear the end of it from Rosalie. Why didn't Alice see this? Probably because Bella didn't choose to do this to me.

Who did she think she was? I don't deserve this. I don't kill humans. I'm not hateful to anyone. I love my family. Why was this one human being testing me beyond my strength? It was as if she, along with the monster inside of me, was purposely trying to make me disappoint my family.

Right then, God must have decided to take pity on me. The bell rang, telling students to switch to their next class. To me, it told me to get out of there as fast as possible, which I gratefully complied to.

I decided to skip Spanish and headed to my car. On my, I heard some people's thoughts that should have made me slow down or care, but I wasn't paying any attention to it.

Once inside the Volvo, I popped in Debussy to calm myself down. _Breathe_. That's all I heard. That one world just circling my mind. Without her scent, I was able to become rational again.

What was I going to do? It's not like I could just walk back in there tomorrow. Even if I did hunt tonight, and even if I attempted to prepare, it would still be nearly impossible.

It took a few minutes, but I figured out what to do. It was simple. Really. All I need it to change classes, and take a short vacation. Short meaning two weeks at the most. I would most likely do to Denali.

_Hold on Edward. Class is almost over. This teacher is so slow!_

I took that as my cue to leave. The front office looked the same as the first time I came here. The walls were still completely bland, with only academic and physical awards. I could swear that the floor was the same exact shade of orange from when I was last in here. Ms. Cope was wearing an oversized t-shirt that wasn't very professional.

She didn't notice my entrance so I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Cope?" I said.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen! What brings you here?" She sounded a little too excited.

_Why does he have to be so good-looking?_ It took a lot not to grimace or gag even.

"I was wondering if I could change my biology class. Maybe into chemistry II?" I asked.

I tried to be as persuasive as possible, but she didn't give in, despite what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Edward; every other science class is filled. And even if there were spots open, it would be too complicated to change right in the middle of the year." She replied.

Well maybe I could have a free period instead, and just catch up next year."

_Why is he so set on switching his science class? If it was an important reason I wish I could help. . . . . _

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Cullen I just can't do that"

I could feel my anger rising, and I'm sure she can see it.

_He looks so scary and angry, maybe I should jus give him what he wants so he doesn't do anything rash._

I can sense her fear now, rolling off of her like with the animals we use as prey. I tried calming down a little so I could sound normal, or possibly charming. I sighed and said, "Ms. Cope, are you sure there isn't anything you can do? It's very important that I not take this class."

"Umm . . . no, Edward." She said with an apologetic smile. _Oh thank God!_

Seconds later the door opened, and someone stepped in. The someone who was the reason I was in here.

_Crap! Why is he in here? He's probably gonna hate me more now._

I recognized that voice. It was the voice of the mere girl that threatened everything I had made, the voice of Bella Swan. My body immediately went rigid and my breathing stopped completely.

"Fine Mrs. Cope, I won't bug you anymore. Good-bye."

I ran as fast as I could without being noticed to my car, but out of nowhere I was tackled. All I saw was a blur of white and black.

"What the hell Alice?" I demanded.

"Sorry Edward! I was trying to get to you as fast as I could after I saw it. Nothing happened right? Oh, if only I saw this before lunch, I could have warned you! This is all my faul-"She said this all in blinding speed, even I had to strain to hear it.

"Alice, Alice! Listen to me! It's fine, she's alive! Let's go to car, I'll explain in there." I interrupted.

She visibly relaxed. "Okay, but I still should have-"

"Alice, Stop! It is Not your fault. Okay?" I practically screamed. She reluctantly nodded, looking defeated. I don't understand why Alice takes the blame for everyone else. Well, if I was being fair, I would have to admit that I do the same. Maybe that's why Alice and I are so close.

As we neared the car, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were waiting looking extremely confused.

_Edward, what did you do?_

_What happened?_

"Edward almost attacked a girl." Alice so _kindly_ explained.

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered sarcastically.

"What!?" They cried in unison.

_Edward, you better not have done anything._

"Just get in the car, Rosalie, and I'll explain. She glared at me for a few more seconds before she got in. "I sighed as I got in the driver's seat. How was I going to explain this? Alice got in the front next to me and gently squeezed my arm.

_It's going to be okay Edward. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine._

I smiled in thanks at her and she nodded he head in understanding. I had a feeling that she wasn't just trying to calm me down, but that she actually saw the outcome. I just wasn't sure whether she meant explaining to the family or the whole thing in general.

_Edward, tell us right now!_

"Look that new girl's blood was just very appealing; it was almost impossible to resist. I don't think I have ever encountered anything so potent and delicious. . . . but I didn't actually do anything or give in. I resisted, and Rosalie, you could be a little nicer." I might have left out a little bit, but they didn't need to know that.

_Sorry._

"But, what exactly happened? First I saw you killing her on the spot, then you were killing the whole class, but later you were leading her in the forest, and then I saw you running out of the classroom." The whole time her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head like she couldn't make sense of it.

"At first, I was just finding ways to bide my time, trying to make the class go faster, and then I sort of was actually planning to kill her. I stopped myself when I thought of you guys and Carlisle and Esme, and then I was able not to do anything." I looked out of the windshield and noticed that we weren't that far from home. Wait, when did I start driving?

"It's fine Edward, we have your back." Alice said.

"Well, what are you gonna do, man?" Emmett questioned. I took a deep breathe before I answered.

"Uh, I tried switching classes, but that didn't work, so I think that I will just visit the Denali Clan for a little bit. You know, to prepare, I won't be gone long though." I quickly added that last part because of Alice's reaction to my leaving.

"Hold On" Alice replied. She closed her eyes and froze. Seconds later, images flashed through my mind. Glimpses of Carlisle and I in the hospital, Esme hugging me, me driving, Alice and Jasper hugging, flew through my vision. It was like I was watching a slideshow, only each picture was there for one second.

Alice smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "When we get home pack, talk to Esme, she'll worry, then go to the hospital and talk to Carlisle. We'll all miss you, you know."

"I know, I'll miss you, too." She hugged me around the waist and I rubbed her back with my right hand. That's when I noticed we were not to far away from the house. I don't even remember looking at the road once.

When we were getting out of the car, I thought of Esme and started thinking about her reaction. I don't think she'll take it very well, she might think of that time when I went out and tried a new way of life. I shuddered remembering what that was like.

_Edward, if you want, I'll make sure Esme's __calm when you talk to her._

"No, I don't want to manipulate her like that. I want to talk to her without any interference. "

_Okay, I understand._

When I walked through the door, I saw Esme cleaning the glass wall.

"Edward, Alice told me you have something important to tell me" she said without turning around.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well . . . ." She replied turning around.

"I'm going to go to Denali for about a week."

Her eyebrows rose, and she put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "You know Chief Swan?" She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "And as you know, his daughter just moved to Forks."

"What do the Swans have to do with you leaving?"

I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead. I don't like explaining this. Especially repeatedly. "Well, today, Bella Swan ended up sitting next to me in one of my classes. Esme, I. . ., sh- she had the best smelling blood I have ever came across with. It was just so potent. I. . . . it took all I had not to kill her. It was just so hard."

"Oh Edward!" she wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a motherly hug. She was so caring, I felt like I was a young child who had scraped their knee.

"It's fine. You can go. Just come back soon. And I know you, you'll be able to resist her. I have faith in you. Tell the girls and Eleazar that I said hello will you?"

"Of course, and thank-you. You are the best-mother in the world. We're all lucky to have you. I love you, Esme."

"Edward, you are too kind. And I love you too." She let go of me and smiled sadly. "Go and pack."

"I will."

As I opened my bedroom door, Alice was standing in front of my couch with a big black bag in her hand.

"You didn't have to pack for me you know."

Alice grinned and outstretch her hand. "I know, but I wanted to. I couldn't honestly expect _you_ to be able to put acceptable outfits together, could I?"

"Well I am almost a hundred years old. I think I can handle packing myself." I retorted with a chuckle.

"But you're a guy, so you would have to subtract about a hundred years from that"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, You're actually the only male under 22 who gets to pick out their own outfit everyday."

I busted out laughing. She couldn't be serious could she? But something in the gleam of her eyes told me differently.

"I really will miss you."

"I know." She said softly. As I took the bag away from her, I pulled her into a hug with my free hand. We probably looked comical to an onlooker. Me, over 6 feet, hugging little pixie Alice, not even 5 foot.

_Go to the hospital and talk to Carlisle, I'll tell everyone else bye for you._

"Thanks. I owe you for this one."

"Yeah, I know" She let go of me and sauntered out of my room.

I took one more look around the room, my eyes settling on the shelves of CD's. I went over to the shelves, picking out my most favorite ones: Debussy, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, The Greatest Hits of Jazz, 30 Seconds to Mars, and Muse.

I walked to the car, expecting someone to at least approach me, but if I didn't know any better, I would have assumed the house was empty. Alice must have told them not to disturb me. When I started the car, I reveled in the slight purring of my Volvo that I never get tired of. I flipped through the CD's finally settling on one after consideration. Clair de Lune filled the air, and instantly, well almost, my mind cleared. I was able not to think about to today, for which I was grateful.

As I neared the hospital, I searched for Carlisle's "voice" and found out he was in his office. He was on office on the second floor, I think.

On my way, the nurse at the desk stopped me. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" She was about in her fifties and was wearing scrubs, with unnaturally white-blonde hair.

"Dr. Carlisle's office."

"You're not allowed in there. He can't see patients during his break time." She countered.

"I'm his son, Edward Cullen." I replied a little smugly.

"Oh, go ahead." She sighed.

_Geeze, kids these days. Always have to be so smart-alec. Back in my day. . . . _

I ran straight to his office, forgetting the nurse completely.

"Carlisle!" I banged the door open. He glanced up, not looking surprised that I was here.

_Edward, Alice already called me and explained everything. I would like you to explain the reason why though._

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was dreading this, but not the same reason as Esme. I knew I would have to explain in more detail, I just hoped I didn't. I definitely did not want to relive that dreadful hour. I tried to word it out carefully.

"Carlisle, it was just so . . . enticing, so indescribable, I don't know where to start.

"Well just sit down and start from the beginning." Easier said than done. I don't even think I know where the beginning is.

"Well, today, a new girl came to school. We ended up having one class together and sat nest to each other. When she passed me up, it was so . . . hard not to kill her there. I think it might have been easier for me to sit in the operating room with you than it would be to be alone with her, without her bleeding. I tried switching classes but it couldn't be done, so now I'm just going to go to Denali and prepare or at least try to."

He nodded understandingly. I tuned out his thoughts so I could hear the speech as a whole instead of bits and pieces. Finally, he answered slowly at first then speeding up towards the end.

"Well, I think that's a good idea, considering the aspects. I'm not sure if it's too dangerous or not to let you go to class with her there. I mean, we do have faith in you, and we have your back, it's just those instincts you were feeling were natural for kind. I'll just have to figure something out later."

I was completely and utterly appalled. Never have I seen Carlisle with a loss of words, and I certainly don't remember him not being able to come up with a plan or advice. He must have seen the shock on my face because he quickly tried to save himself.

"I'm sorry; I just never had to deal with this. The last few times this happened, the humans were killed, and all we had to do is move. She doesn't suspect anything, does she?" He added with slight concern wrapped around his voice. I felt my brow knit together as I tried to remember that part of the event. I vaguely recall her thinking something along the lines of me hating her.

"No, I don't think she does. I wasn't paying much attention to _that_ part of her during the time. I think she was thinking that I despised her, or she did something to offend me. I can't remember." I said shaking my head and standing up.

He stood up next to me, closed his eyes and started to rub his temples. Carlisle inhaled very deeply then sighed. He let go of his face, turned to me, then smiled a sad smile.

"Good-bye for now, Edward, just remember that we're your family and that we are always going to be there for you."

"Thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate it." I t was times like this when he truly was my father. Don't get me wrong, he was always a father figure to me, but he was more like a guardian. But now, it seemed like he was really my dad.

"You're welcome. Now you should probably get going, if you want to get there by morning." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You're right. I'll see you next week."

OooxooO

The drive to Alaska only took my about 9 to 10 hours so I got there at about 2:00 or 3:00. On the way there, I put in the Linkin Park CD, because it was the most distracting one in the car. As the lyrics pulsed through the air, I sang along desperately trying to forget. Unfortunately, most of the lyrics seemed like they were written for today. Every time the song changed, my thoughts would drift back to Biology class, or what happened at the house and the hospital, and then I would force myself to think of something else. It was a useless attempt and I knew it. I switched the CD from Linkin Park to jazz. I randomly picked a song and Billy Holiday started playing. I remembered when she first became famous. It was sometime around my "rebellious stage." When this song ended, Ray Charles came on. It was amusing almost that I was listening and thinking about music "back in my day" when I'm supposedly seventeen in 2005.

I loved music. It was my whole life along with my family, and nothing and no one will ever change that.

OooxooO

I smiled to myself as I pulled into the circular driveway. There were so many memories. This will always be my second home, the only place that's permanent.

The house was white and two stories tall. There were little brick steps leading up to the front door, and a wrap-around porch. It had blue shutters and a bay window on its left side towards the back. The home itself was square, and was at least 200 years old.

There were small bushes on both sides of the walkway, and trees in random spots in the yard. Since it was January, there was snow covering the ground and the roof, making the scene look like the cover of a Christmas card. A little ways away, there was a guesthouse that we stayed in, but you can't see it from here.

I walked up to the door, making as little sound as possible. I rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened, Kate stood there with her eyes as wide as saucers. She had dark brown hair, almost black, that went down to shoulders in perfect waves. She was 5' 6" and had a round face with soft features. Her full lips spread into a huge grin once the shock subsided.

"Edward!" She exclaimed as she flung herself at me.

"Kate!" I replied. She started talking a mile a minute. "What are you doing here? It's so good to see you! Where are the rest of them? How's it going? How's Alice? I wanted to show her this gorgeous gown I found. Oh, Eleazar will be so exci-"

"Kate, Kate, Kate!" I interrupted. "It's just me, I was wondering if I could stay for a little bit . . . ." I trailed off hoping she'd get my drift.

"Of course, but, uh-oh, what happened?" She still had l little bit of her accent.

"Nothing, I just came to visit." I replied innocently, I really didn't want to explain it again.

"By yourself?" she countered.

"Yes." I said curtly. She still looked unbelieving, but let me come in anyway.

"Did you bring a bag?" She asked turning towards me.

"Yeah, it's in the car. I'll get it later." She nodded and called for the rest of the family. One by one they appeared, having the same reaction as Kate. Instantly I was mobbed and a thousand questions were flung at me. Out of the four, only Eleazar stood leaning against the wall with a smug smile on his face.

"Girls, let the poor man go, por clamar ruidosamente!" He said with amusement.

He was Spanish, but you would never know it because of how pale he was. He was only an inch or two taller than me, and was in his mid- twenties. Eleazar had black hair that just covered his ears. He had a strong, square jaw, and his nose and eyes were sharp and angular. He was the complete opposite of Carmen, his wife. Carmen was 5'5" with jet-black hair that fell to her middle back. Her face was round and soft, and she had a small button nose that was perfect for her face. She was in her late-twenties, but looked about twenty-one. Both Carmen and Eleazar had their accents still in tact, sounding as if they had just come from Mexico or Spain.

Tanya and Irina looked like they were sisters. They both had straight, blonde hair, and were almost the same height-around 5'7". They had oval-shaped faces and big smiles. Irina had small eyes that got squinty whenever she laughed. Tanya had a wider nose and had a little more gleam in her eyes. Irina was the oldest of the two, but only by three or four years.

"Yes, everyone leave him alone. He's by himself and he needs a place to stay for a while." Explained Kate to some of there questions. They all left me and sat on the couch, their eyes all on me.

"How long are you staying, Edward?" asked Tanya.

"About a week."

"Why?"

"Just visiting."

"Where's the rest of the family?" asked Eleazar.

"Forks."

"Edward! Stop with the short answers and give us real explanations!" Irina half-yelled looking exasperated.

I didn't want to have to explain this all over again, but I guess one more time couldn't hurt. But then again, maybe it will.

I sighed loudly and sat on the chair in front of them. I looked around the room for the first time. They obviously redecorated since I've been here. They walls were a royal blue color, complementing the wood floors. The furniture was mostly white, scattered around the room. There was a large flat-screen TV, which I was sure wasn't used that often. A black, grand piano sat in the corner, which I assumed they only kept for me, since none of them knew how to play. When my eyes drifted back to them, five pair of tawny eyes was looking at me in anticipation.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"Preferably, yes." Tanya blurted out. A pale hand slapped her in the side.

_Sorry, Edward. I just want to know._

"Well, in Forks, a new girl came to the school. When sat next to me for one of my classes, she had the most appealing blood I had ever encountered. It took all I had not to kill her. So I decided to come here for a small vacation, and maybe ready myself for the next time I go to school." I gauged their reactions as they drank it all in.

_Wow, I wish I could help, but I haven't had the need for human blood in the longest time. _

_That happened to me before; I could give you some advice if you want._ That was Eleazar. I nodded in thanks and I knew we would discuss this in more detail later.

"Edward, go get your bag, I'll show you to your room." Said Kate.

I stood up and left to my car.

The room I was staying in was one the second floor. It was a deep red color, with a peachy colored carpet. There were empty shelves, and a black loveseat in the middle of the room. If I looked out the window, I could see some of the glaciers. I put my clothes in the large walk-in closet, and sprawled on the couch, trying to tune out there concerned thoughts.

OooxooO

My stay in Denali was uneventful. The only things I did were feed, talk to the family, and wish I could sleep.

Eleazar gave me really helpful advice. He told me to talk to her, try to keep my self distracted. He said that if I got to know her, I might start thinking of her as a person, not food. He said to breathe as little as possible and to hunt bigger animals and to feed very often-although I already knew that.

They also asked me about Carlisle and the rest of the family, and told what happened to them in the past two years. Kate gave me a lot of pictures of outfits that she claimed Alice "had" to see.

I waved good-bye to them from the confines of my car, missing them already. Something in my head told me that the drive home was going to seem extremely long.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go, Chapter one. I have pictures of the Denali family and house on my profile, and by the way, Eleazar said "for crying out loud". I really need you to review and tell me if it was good or bad, and how I can make it better. Oh, and sorry that it took so long for me to update!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Conversations

**A/n: wow, I would like to thank my reviewers! You make me feel so happy, but I need more reviews for this chapter. They're my motivation to make write faster (hint, hint) . Sorry about taking so long to update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Enjoy.**

**Conversations**

I got back at around mid-afternoon on Sunday. Just an hour or two from sunset. The perfect time to relax. I dropped my bag by the couch, and I sat on the floor with my knees to my chin facing the glass wall. I wasn't really looking out; I was playing back the last hour.

I thought about every little detail. Walking through the door, greeting everyone, well greeting wouldn't actually be the word. More like exuberantly rejoined. I hugged everyone, and maybe Alice and Esme five times. Carlisle told me he wanted to talk when I was ready, though, I'm not sure I'll ever be truly ready. Not just about the talk, but tomorrow even. I don't know if I could be able to handle being so close to her, and appear normal at the same time. Much too hard.

I noticed that the sun was starting to set. I gazed in wonder how the sky turned from blue-gray to pink and orange, then slowly fading into the black night that was so familiar. Sunset was the most beautiful time of the day. Sometimes Twilight would trigger a few of the human memories I had left. Days when I spent the evening with Father and Mother, and just watch the sun go down into the horizon.

As the first star appeared, I got up, stretched and sighed. I should do my homework; there was a few day's worth sitting on the piano bench.

Before I went downstairs, I took a shower and got dressed.

I grabbed my books and entered the dining room. I was the only one who didn't use their room to do homework, and probably the only one to use the dining room at all. Well, except when we have serious family discussions.

Once I got about half-way through, Jasper came in with a look of anticipation.

"Alice says it's going to snow in about forty-five minutes. Would you like to join us?" He was talking about our snowball fights, our _real_ snowball fights. Night time was the only time we got to use all our strengths to throw them at each other.

"Yeah sure, I'll catch up with you later."

As I finished up, I heard a booming laugh from Emmett.

_No way, Jasper just knocked me down with snowballs. I can't let Edward know about this. _

I muttered a "too late" and shook my head. Emmett can get so immature and competitive at times. No wonder why he and Rosalie are a perfect match.

My conscience told me to talk with Carlisle before I went outside. If I didn't, I would have probably forgotten to go.

I trudged up the stairs, looking for Carlisle. I glanced up at the cross when I walked down the hallway and sighed. If there was a God, then why was all of this happening to me?

I found Carlisle in his study reading some book or another.

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, yes Edward. Here, sit down." He said folding the corner of his book, ready to be opened once we were done.

"Look, Edward this isn't a lecture, and I'm not going to tell you what to. I just want to know where you're standing in all of this. I take it you're going to school today."

"Yes"

"And, you're not skipping biology, right?"

"I am not skipping biology today, tomorrow, or the rest of the week. After that, I'll see where I'm at." I stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Are you sure you can handle it, resisting her I mean? I know you just fed, and I do not doubt you, I just want to make sure you don't doubt yourself." Carlisle could tell what I was thinking. He's known me for much to long to notice I wasn't sure about all of this. All of the family probably have noticed, but must have hidden their thoughts.

"I don't know, I hope so. Before you ask me if I'm ready, I don't know. I don't think I'll ever be ready." He pursed his lips and looked at me with a mix of emotions- worry, concern, understanding, and faithfulness.

We talked for twenty minutes, all of the topics ranging from school, to Bella, and the family. The one thing that Carlisle said that stuck out the most was "Edward, whatever happened that day, it's changed you. You're different, but I can't tell if it's a bad thing or a good thing. Esme and I are a little concerned." I didn't say anything; I just let the silence fill the air.

OooxooO

As I walked through the back door, a snowball traveling at blinding speeds passed my face and hit Alice in the back, _hard_. She let out a high-pitched squeak with a jolt, turned around with an evil smile on her face and snowball in her hand ready for attack. Her eyes landed on Jasper who was completely surprised that he hit her off guard. She spun her arm in a circle and the ball catapulted towards him. When it hit him, they both started laughing at each others attempts. I joined them, and began attacking my victims.

_No, Edward's here now. Crap! And I was winning too._

That rewarded Emmett a hit in the back of the head. I watched as the momentum of the snowball increased. It practically exploded when it reached him, and when he turned around, his face was twisted into fake rage.

_Oh it's on now. Let the games begin._ And that's how we spent the rest of the night. Just acting like kids.

We stayed outside until dawn spilled out of the horizon, letting everyone know that it's a new day. Esme came out to tell us to get ready for school making sure we weren't going to be late. As if that mattered.

We all piled up in the Volvo at around 6:50 and everyone's thoughts were centered around the snow. Emmett and Jasper were thinking about how to get the humans, males to specific. Also, they were planning on trying to get Rosalie and Alice wet during lunch, which I made sure I was included in. Alice wasn't thinking about much, just little random things that sometimes made no sense, Rosalie was the one that annoyed me to no ends.

At first she was thinking about punishing Emmett if he tries to ruin her hair. Then out of nowhere, she directed her thoughts to me.

_I hope you're skipping today. I don't think you have enough self-control to live through it. I can see right through you Edward, if you mess up anything. . . ._

My hands instinctively clutched the steering wheel. I was holding so tight that my knuckles were white and if I didn't calm down, I might break the wheel.

_Did I hit a nerve? Sorry. Just tell me, what makes you think any of this is going to turn out good?_

I quickly tuned her out, and breathed very deeply. Why can't she just help me or support me? She's already working on Emmett, trying to get him on her side. All she wants is to see me fall. She actually doesn't want me to be able to not kill Bella. To her, this is just an opportunity to be able to say I told you so. But, could she actually think I won't be able to do this? If so, then why not? Why couldn't she believe in me? And is this only Rosalie? Was everyone else thinking like her, and she was the only one not hiding her thoughts?

It bothered me deeply if my family didn't think I could do it. If they thought that I couldn't go without sucking her dry, resisting the blood that taunts me.

_No! _ I have to stop thinking like this. All week long I have been avoiding thinking about _her_ blood. It was a useless attempt, but I have been trying anything that could help. And so what if Rosalie didn't support me? It was just Rosalie. And I could prove her wrong in the end when absolutely nothing happens.

I swiftly pulled into a parking space. I put the car in park and let everyone get out before I did-I needed to think. Before Alice got out, she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "It's going to be fine, I promise."

"You saw something?" Why didn't she tell me?

"No." She said all too quickly. _Don't smile, I can't give too much away. You're not going to get it out of me; you'll just have to wait and see._ And with that, she kissed me on the cheek and left me in the car.I stayed in the car to take a break. School should start soon. I looked out the windshield and at the kids all over the campus. Everyone was in a snowball fight including the boys of my family. The only people who weren't were teachers, Alice and Rosalie, and her-Bella.

_I hate snow. It's too wet and cold. This is nothing like on TV. I just wish that everyone would stop throwing them._

So she hates snow. She must be from somewhere dry and hot. I think I remember hearing she came from Phoenix, Arizona. That would explain it; it never rains there, from what I've heard.

Within ten minutes, the first bell of the day had rung, signaling that everyone was to go to their first period. As I made my way to calculus something cold and wet had hit me in the back at full force. I knew it had to be Emmett. My accusation was confirmed a second later when his laughter filled the air, making every human turn toward him and stare.

"Man, I got you so bad!" he was shaking by now, and holding his sides from falling over.

"It wasn't even that funny. I have to get to class. You watch out on your way to lunch today." I smiled to myself and turned to walk to class; but not before I heard him yell, "Will do."

OooxooO

The first half of the day could not go faster. Normally, the monotonous of the school made the days seem excruciatingly slow. But not today. It was all because I was dreading that one class. It seemed like minutes from calculus to lunch.

But, even with my dreading and thoughts about preparing for biology, exactly six minutes before the bell for lunch rang, the only thing on my mind was getting back at Emmett and Rosalie.

Once outside, I scanned everywhere for my two brothers. I finally found jasper getting ready to throw a snowball at a sophomore, but Jasper wasn't the one I was planning to get back at. I looked over and saw Bella and Mike walking into the cafeteria _together_. For reasons unknown, that bothered me. It didn't matter that Bella looked like Mike's side was the last place she wanted to be, or that she was carrying a binder to act as a shield.

All that mattered was what Mike was thinking.

_God, she's so hot. It's funny how she hates the snow. Maybe I might be impressing her by how much people I keep hitting . . . . _

But then I zeroed in on what she was thinking, and found out that it was the complete opposite of what Mike thought.

_Why does Mike have to walk me everywhere? He seems to be the main target, and I wish I could just get away._

For some strange reason, it made me smile that Bella wasn't interested in Mike. Why? I do not know. I let the subject drop-It was insignificant. I finished what I came for, finding Emmett.

My eyes landed on him, and I instinctively grabbed a pile of snow, and molded it to the perfect size and shape. I was able to take my time because I had no body heat to melt it. He wasn't aware of me, he was planning on doing something to a few of the timid freshmen. That's when I made my move. I caught him totally off guard, and just started a whole new battle. We fought for about ten more minutes, and decided to go inside. I had to admit, I was a little smug. It wasn't that often when you get to put a dent in Emmett's ego, which I did extremely successfully.

_Edward, Emmett and I came up with a plan. I'm going to make the girls feel really bored and calm and not alert at all. Then you and Emmett can get Rosalie, and I'll get Alice. Sound good?_

I nodded, but it was so fast from excitement, that it to a human, it would have looked like my head was vibrating.

When we walked up to our table, Jasper sent a calm, serene feel to Alice and Rosalie. Right as Rosalie looked up, we dumped all the snow in our hair onto them.

The sudden wetness made Alice and Rosalie screech in the highest voices I had ever heard. But despite how mad they said they would get, our whole table started laughing at each other. Alice was trying to shake the snow out of her own spiky hair, but Rosalie jumped out of her seat and brushed the solid water off of her.

"Emmett, I can't believe you did that!" She said it really whiny, not mad at all.

"Sorry Rose, I couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever."

"So Edward. . ." Emmett started casually. "What does Bella think of your arrival,? You know, cause she's staring at you and all." I turned to look at her, but she looked down at her tray the instant I even got to see her.

_Crap! He saw me looking. He probably hates me even more now._

I never took my eyes off of her, even if the only thing I was looking at was that barrier of chocolate brown hair that hid her face. I willed her to look at me to see that I didn't hate her. At least, not anymore.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled.

_Don't look. Don't look._ "He doesn't look mad does he?"

_I don't think I want to know. If he is, I really want to know what I did to him._

"No, Should he be?"

_I don't know, the last time I saw him, he looked like I was causing him pain._

"I don't think he likes me very much." She whispered.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody, well, they don't notice people enough to like them. But he's still looking at you." Jessica explained.

"Stop looking at him!" She hissed. Jessica turned away, her attention averting to Mike.

_Could this get any more embarrassing? _

Finally, she looked up at me. She was, in fact, embarrassed because her face had a scarlet color spreading on her cheeks. I smiled to seem friendly, but she just turned more red and looked down.

_Great, I guess since he wasn't glaring, I have to go to biology now. But why? Maybe it really wasn't my fault that he acted that way. I don't know, he's so confusing._

I chuckled and looked back at my family to answer their question. They all had really annoyed expressions that made me utterly confused.

"Edward, does it really take that long to find out what someone's thinking?" Rosalie blurted out. I didn't even realize I was listening that long.

"Sorry, I wanted to hear the all of the conversation. Well, she's confused about the whole thing. She thought I was mad at her, or did something to her, but now, she doesn't know what to think. But the thing I don't get, is that she was actually worried that she did something to me." The last part, I didn't even now I was thinking. It came from somewhere in my subconscious, but now as I said the words, it left me completely perplexed. Why would she care if I was mad or not? She didn't think about me the same way most people did.

After about ten minutes, she, Angela, and Mike got up to go to biology. I watched them go, wishing I could skip, but I can't. I told my whole family that I would go.

I waited until the last possible minute to leave the cafeteria, and walked slowly on the way to the building, barely noticing the loss of snow. I took a deep breath as I waited outside the door. The teacher was setting up microscopes, so I knew we would be working together.

When I walked down the aisle, I saw her doodling in her notebook. She was drawing the most random things, from the Sun, to little smiley faces. I pulled out my chair, deliberately making a lot of noise and sat down. But she determinedly looked stared at her notebook.

Oh dear God, her scent was so strong and maddening. She was so close, I could . . .No. I need a distraction.

"Hello." I said softly. She looked up, shock written across her face. She was completely gorgeous. But not in the supermodel way, with gobs of make-up, but in a natural way. Her brown eyes

_What? He's talking to me now. What about last week?_

Great, maybe if I act nice enough, I could make her forget.

"My name is Edward Cullen. We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves the other day. That was my fault, I was sick and wasn't feeling too well. You must be Bella Swan."

_How did he know to call me Bella? Everyone else called me Isabella until I corrected them._

"Ho-How did you now my name?"_ God that sounded stupid._

"Oh, well, every now and then, I would hear people talk about you, and they called you Bella."

"Oh, right." _Well, I feel like an idiot. _ She blushed pink and looked away.

Great, I made her feel bad. I need to save myself.

"Don't feel bad-," I started, "I would have asked the same thing."

_Did I imagine the whole thing. He's so nice now. Maybe he normally is, and he really was sick that other day. But he seemed fine before class the other day._

I was about to speak but Mr. Banner chose that exact moment to start class.

"Today, boys and girls, you are going to have to figure out the differences between the stages of mitosis. You have five different slides of onion root tip, all out of order. When you know which stage a certain slide is, write it down on the worksheet. You are to work _together_ and are not to use your textbooks. Begin." I have done this exercise so many times, I could be done in less than a minute. But we had to work together, and I don't think she would like it very much if I went ahead and finished it by myself.

"Ladies first?" I asked and forced a smile.

_Whoa, his smile is so crooked and beautiful._

That made me smile for real, and I let out a soft chuckle. She blushed again, intensifying her scent. It was so overwhelming, I had to ball my hands into fists.

_Am I ever going to not look so idiotic around him?_

"Yeah I'll go first." _Yes, this is my chance to redeem myself. I had already done this in Phoenix. I'll only show-off a little bit, just so I look like a can actually **do** something._

I watched as she adjusted the lenses and placed the slide underneath the microscope. I had an excuse now to really look at her. She was pale, almost as pale as me, but it suited her well. Her long, dark hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, and contrasted against her skin. It seemed that her blush never fully went away, because even as she relaxed, her cheeks still had a pink twinge to it. Her eyes were the most beautiful though, they were full of emotions, and were depthless. I would stare at her all day if I could.

"Prophase." She said looking at me. Yes, Bella Swan was definitely the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked back at the microscope to remove the slide.

"Do you mind if I look?" I unconsciously grabbed her hand, to stop her from removing the slide. Her heat pulled me onto my own warm world. Everything had always either felt cold or neutral, but not this, not her body heat. I would give anything to not let go, but she jerked her hand back. At first, I thought it was because my own unnaturally cold skin, but she proved me wrong.

_What was that? When he touched me, it felt like an electric shock just went through us._

I muttered, "Sorry" as an attempt to pretend that nothing had happened when our hands touched. She stared at her hands in confusion as I checked the slide.

She was right. The slide was prophase, and she didn't even look at it that long.

"Prophase" I said, echoing her, then writing the answer on the worksheet. I put the second one in, and declared it anaphase.

"May I?" She asked as I wrote it down.

_If he gets to question me, I should get to question him._

I smirked at her thought. It seemed so childish, almost something Emmett would say.

"Go ahead." I answered. She looked through the eye piece for a few seconds before looking away.

_Dammit. He's right._

"Slide three." She said with a huff, and held out her right hand, and stared at nothing. I grabbed the slide, and considered "accidentally" touching her for two reasons. One, so I could get a glimpse at the heat again. And two, I wanted to see if she would get shocked again. I opted not to, because of the chance I might not want to let go of her hand. I dropped it carefully, avoiding all chances of contact.

This time, she took an even shorter time looking at the slide, trying to beat my speed.

"Interphase" she said, pushing the microscope in my direction so I could check it.

This time, I didn't even look at it as I pretended to check it. I didn't doubt her, she was more intelligent than most of the people in here.

When I looked at my slide, I didn't miss her rather amusing thought.

_I better not. His penmanship is so much better than my chicken scratch._

I chuckled, and instantly regretted it.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh." She dropped the subject awkwardly.

By the time we finished, we had a little less than fifteen minutes left until Mr. Banner checked everyone's work. She looked around the room and then looked at me.

_Hmm. . there's something different about his eyes._

I looked down at my hands, before she could bring it up, but it was useless.

"Did you get contacts?"

"No." I said still not looking at her.

"Oh. I thought there was something different about your eyes." She said more to herself then me.

_There is something different. Last week, his eyes were pitch black,-_an image of me appeared in her mind, except I looked completely evil and was glaring at her-_ and now, they're like a beautiful topaz color._

I was about to say something, to make her forget about the change in color, but then Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working. He's starting to get an annoying habit of interrupting me.

"Edward, don't you think Isabella should have done some of the work?" He asked. How could he just assume that?

" Actually, _Bella _did most of the slides." The aggravation was clear in my voice.

He ignored my tone and turned to Bella. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah-" she admitted. She completely surprised me. I had expected her to lie, and say she was just smart. I didn't expect her to be so honest. "But not with onion root." She explained.

"Whitefish Blastula?"

She nodded, and then confirmed that she had been advanced placement program before she came here.

"Good thing you two are partners. Both of them probably aren't even learning anything." The last part was underneath his breath and most likely wasn't meant to be heard.

She went back to her notebook cover and brought her hair over her shoulder, blocking me from seeing her face. As she moved, her scent became extremely strong and I needed something to make me forget about her blood.

"Too bad about the snow, huh?"

_He sounds like he's trying to force small talk, almost like he heard our conversation during lunch and prove us wrong._

"Not really."

I stared at her, simply amazed. How was she that observant? I can't let Rosalie know. Who knows what she would do if she found out the little things Bella noticed. Then I remembered that she answered me and what she said.

"You don't like the cold."

"Or the wet." She put her pen down and looked at me, her hair finally out of the way.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." I replied.

"You have no idea." She said, her voice filled with sadness.

_Actually I hate it._

"Why did you come here?"

_No one ever asked me **that ** before, or at least not as straight forward. _

"It's. . . complicated." She hedged.

_No one would ever really understand why._

Now I really wanted to know. I wanted to be able to understand, to understand _her_. " I think I can keep up."

She paused, at first she was deciding whether or not she would tell me. I prayed that she would tell me, and was overjoyed when she decided to. Then, she started to rearrange her thoughts, but they were going through her mind so quickly that I couldn't quite catch it.

"My mother got remarried." She said. There was more to it, I knew that from how fast her mind was traveling. "That doesn't seem be all of it though." I encouraged her to continue. She shook her head in agreement.

"When did they get married?"

"Last September." She replied. _That even sounded sad to me._

"And you don't like him." I guessed.

"No, Phil's fine, a little too young, but he's nice." She said.

"Then why did you move?" I didn't understand. Maybe it was complicated.

_Why is he so interested in my boring life? His is most likely more exciting. _" Phil travels a lot. He plays base ball for a living." She explained.

Now this was a subject I knew about. Just because I was a vampire, didn't mean I couldn't know about sports.

"Have I heard of him?"

_Yeah right. _"No, he doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." I thought I understood, but her thoughts started slowing down, and become coherent, and then she proved me wrong without speaking.

_And poor Renee had to stay in Phoenix with me, while her own husband traveled, just because I was home alone. I felt so guilty, making her stay and miss him, so I wouldn't be lonely._

Wait, did that mean she moved her on her own because she felt guilty about her mom? That was the most kind, and unselfish thing I had ever heard.

"Did your mom send you here, or did you send yourself?"

"H-How did you know I sent myself?" _Is he some kind of mind reader?_

Crap! I had let my frustration make me forget that she didn't actually say that.

"I can read people well. I saw it in your eyes that you felt guilty about something. I figured either your mom sent you because she traveled with Phil, or she stayed with you whenever he left. And then I saw the guilt in your eyes, and I assumed it was the latter." I hoped to God that she would believe me. It was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Oh." She said, still not convinced.

"Well, why don't you finish explaining it to me. I'm still a little confused." I said, trying to get her mind off of that subject.

She sighed and started her story, "You were right, when Phil traveled, my mom stayed with me. I could tell that she missed Phil too much when he was gone, that I _did_ feel guilty. She was unhappy, so I decided I needed to move in with Charlie so she could be with Phil." She sounded so sad. I couldn't believe she felt it was her obligation to make her mom happy, when she felt so much distaste for Forks.

"Yeah, but now you're unhappy."

"So?" she challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair. You obviously don't like it at all here." She laughed, but it had coldness in it, not at me, at what I said.

"Haven't you ever heard? Life isn't fair."

"Yes, I believe I have heard that before." I replied. I knew that all to well.

_I don't understand how he could just get me to confess all of that. I had never told anybody that in my entire life, and now, someone I had just met is having me spill me secret. How did he do that?_

Did she really just think that? Am I really the only person she's told this to?

"So that's it." She said, acting as if the whole conversation had meant nothing. _Why is he still looking at me like that?_

I chose my next words carefully. "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

Annoyance flashed through her eyes. _I'm not going to stick my tongue out. I'm not. It's just so unfair that he can read me this easily._

"Am I wrong?"

_No. _

"I didn't think so." I said softly.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" She asked.

"I don't know." I whispered as I looked at my hands. She looked away, and I stared right back at her. "Am I annoying you."

_I wish he didn't sound so amused._

"No, I'm more annoyed with myself. I'm so easy to read- my mother calls me her open book. And you seem to be able to read me better than she did."

"Yeah, sorry I have to agree with you on that one-You are easy to read, but I can read people well usually anyway."

"Oh." She muttered. _Glad to know I'm with a professional._

I was about to respond, but again, Mr. Banner called the class to order, to continue with class. Neither of us paid attention at all. The only thing that she thought about was why she actually explained her life to me, as she was doing before. She didn't understand why she had trusted me, and frankly, neither did I. She shouldn't trust me, I could kill her right now, which I was having a little difficulty doing, but for come reason, I was happy she trusted me. I couldn't fathom why I was glad she trusted me, just like she couldn't figure why she trusted me at all.

Not to long later, the bell rang. I stayed in my seat for a little while, letting her leave first. I had to think for a few seconds.

It took my a while to realize a had a class to go to, but the only thing I could think of was how completely and absolutely amazing and beautiful Isabella Swan was.

--------------------------------------------------

**Yay! There you have it, Chapter 2. When you review I need to know if I should start doing chapters with Bella's Pov, starting with this one. I'll still do Edward's though. And I really want to know how you thought about this chapter**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**As always,**

**Rachel**


	4. Accidents

**A/N: This is going to be a long A/N, so bear with me. **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers, Thank-You, you help me keep writing!**

**I decided to only to a Bella PoV only when the story gets really off course, but it will be a companion to an Edward's PoV.**

**Sorry this is so short, Friday, I'm driving to Texas to visit my great-grandma in the hospital, and then moving her into my house. I live in Louisiana, so that's going to be my whole weekend without a computer, therefore I won't be able to update. So I thought I'd give you a half of a chapter tonight. **

**Also, this is in response to one of my reviewers, Fallen. :If you are reading this, sorry you didn't like my story and that you thought it was boring. I wish you would have said why you didn't like it, instead of just repeating it. Maybe you could explain to me how I can write better. Also, I think you were confused, the last chapter was Monday, and this chapter is Tuesday. The day of the car accident happened on Tuesday in Twilight. I checked the timeline on the Lexicon. And thank you for your honesty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Accidents**

The sharp turn was coming close, in just a few seconds I would crash into the house. I jerked the steering wheel to the left, and we skidded down the street towards school. In return, I got whoops and laughter from everyone in the car.

We loved driving like this, with the roads sleek from slick, black sheets of ice. In addition to my insane speed, I tried to get as close to the edge of the road for a sense of danger. A sense of exhilaration. This was one of the reasons we loved the snow: the reckless driving course it makes after the slush freezes over night.

All too soon, the school's turnoff appeared and I pulled into the parking lot.

"That was the best ride yet!" Emmett exclaimed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but even she was having trouble hiding the smile that played on her lips.

As we got out, I looked around for Bella's truck, but the monster was no where to be seen.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice started walking towards the buildings, and then Emmett turned around.

"Come on, Edward!"

"No, I think I'll just stay out for a while."

"Why?" _This doesn't have anything to do with that girl does it?_

He then grinned broadly and suddenly I felt like I was young again, and was being made fun of for sticking up for a girl.

"No, I just . . . thought I'd stay out here." I tried to keep my face free from any emotion so he would just drop it. Apparently, he thinks I like her, which is completely ridiculous. She's _human._ Now, he won't let it go that I talked to her during class.

"Whatever. See you later."

He irritated me, because part of me knew he was right. As much as I hated to admit it, they all knew, even when the only thing I told them was that I talked to her. I hate how they all know me so well, that I just can't keep anything away from them anymore.

At least they don't know the true extent of how I think of her. They know I find her interesting, but they don't know how wonderful and complex I think she is. Yesterday, I wanted to just separate her thoughts and examine them. It was like she didn't think enough to satisfy me. Maybe today I'll try to get into her subconscious, or ask her questions to make her think.

I was interrupted by an extremely loud roar that no doubt had come from her engine. She parked a few cars away from me, and carefully climbed out of the cab. As she walked, she looked flustered, and was holding onto her truck like she would die if she let go.

As she got to the corner of the bed, she stopped and stared at her tire chains.

_No wonder why it was and easy drive. Oh, I can't believe he did that for me. It's so nice. Charlie must have gotten up so early._

Just then, a high-pitched screeching erupted. Tyler Crowley's van was skidding down the parking lot, not stopping, and about to crush Bella.

The only thing I was thinking was_ NO! Don't hit **her**._

My breathing stopped from shock and disbelief. She couldn't die. She was too young.

I raced for her, running as fast as I could. I didn't care who saw, or what will happen afterwards, I just couldn't let her die. I shoved her out the way, and onto the ground next to the car she parked next to. I thought she was safe, but the van swerved around, spinning in the direction of the exact spot we were at. I stopped the van using my hands, and swung her legs around she wouldn't get crushed. The van stopped, and thudded onto the ground with a grumble.

For a few seconds, there was silence, and then all the screaming came at once.

I looked down at her, praying she was all right. I was pretty sure she hit her head on the pavement, but thankfully she wasn't bleeding. Her heart pounded at a fast pace, making the smell of her blood even more potent and harder to refuse. Her mind was completely blank from all the shock, but her thoughts were slowly forming themselves.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She moaned as she tried to get up.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head." She brought her hand to her left temple. "Ow" she whispered.

I laughed in relief that that was the only injury she had.

_Wait a minute. He was way over there. There's no way he could have gotten here that fast._

Dammit. She saw me when I was by my car.

"How did you. . . . How did you get here so fast?"

"I was right beside you. I was about to talk to you before _it _happened.

_. . . . . . His eyes. . . . Beautiful. . . .What was I asking him?_

Did I just make her forget by looking at her? For a second, her mind went totally blank.

Everyone was screaming about everything. Some people were yelling about Tyler, others were wanting to see if Bella was alive, some were trying to move the van. It was a complete mad house. But I only focused on one person. Bella.

She went to stand up, but I gently rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold." She complained._ Freezing is more like it._

_No, I remember now, the rest of his siblings were across the parking lot, not too far from where he was. Which was by his car. He wasn't by me at all._

"You were over there! You were by your car!" She exclaimed.

"No I wasn't Bella. I was right next to you and I was about to say something."

"I saw you!" she insisted.

"Bella-" I said, looking at her square in the eyes, trying to make her mind go blank like before. "I was standing right next to you, I pulled you out of the way." I said slowly, giving each word strong effectiveness.

_But I **saw** him. I remember._

"No." she said, and clenched her jaw.

"Bella, you hit your head very hard. It's possible that you just don't remember."

She relaxed, and looked down at the floor, deciding whether or not to believe me. _I couldn't have hit my head that hard. I didn't even feel it. But why would he lie? Is it even humanly possible to do what he did? Somehow, I just know it happened._

She wasn't going to give up. She was just as stubborn as I was, and was not going to stop until she had answers. I growled under my breath; this was so frustrating!

"Will you at least explain it to me later?" she said with a soft voice, and sadness and another emotion I couldn't pick out.

"I don't know, Bella."

"Please." She begged. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were so intense. So full of emotion. I couldn't say no to her. In that moment. It was just the two of us, no one around to interrupt or interfere. She seemed so innocent and desperate.

"Fine." I said defeated. I knew I wasn't able to keep to my word. I could hear the sirens, and the van was almost out of the way by now.

_This whole thing is just so confusing and bizarre. _

Soon, the EMT's were gathering around us both, trying to test our vital signs. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking about the end. I was able to convince them that I was fine, and thankfully none of them found out that I was technically dead.

Bella argued about wearing her neck brace _and _ getting in the stretcher, she was _so _stubborn. But I had told the EMT's about her possible concussion, so they pretty much ignored her complaints.

Before I got in the front passenger seat of the ambulance, I looked over at my siblings. All of them looked like they were ready to kill me, all except one. I ignored everyone else's thoughts except my one sibling who wasn't angry. Alice looked concerned, and had her eyes closed, concentrating her thoughts toward me.

_Go to Carlisle. He'll understand. He'll help._

I sighed and closed the door, and waited. Finally, we drove off to the county hospital.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: GAH!! I know, it was choppy and short! No flames please. Once again, really sorry, but I won't have any weekend to get anything written.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**As always,**

**Rachel**


	5. Accusations

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad to hear from you. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having a very hectic and stressful week, but now that it's thanksgiving holidays, I have all week to write(woot woot!)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

Accusations

The doctors and EMT's were in a flurry bringing in Bella and Tyler's stretchers in from the ambulance. Each and every one of them was shouting orders and what not.

"Bring them in the Emergency Room."

"Put some bandages on that boy!"

"Someone please get Dr. Cullen."

"Bring me a thermometer."

"Check for any broken bones."

I searched the halls for Carlisle, and found him pacing in front of a nurse's desk.

_What happened? Why is Edward coming here? He can't possibly be hu-_

He stopped mid-step and turned his attention straight at me.

"Edward, What on Earth happened? I got a call saying that my son is on his way to the hospital due to a car accident."

"Well, the car didn't actually hit me, per se. I was just close to the wreck."

"Okay, and?" He raised his eyebrows from my vague explanation.

"Look, the van was about to hit her, and I pushed her out of the way."

"Hit who?"

"Bella."

"And where were you right before the van was about to hit her?"

"I was by my car."

_Edward, you're not helping with these short answers. Now where was your car?_

I took a deep breath before answering, "Four or five spaces away."

"Edward!"

"Sorry. What did you want me to do? She was going to I_ die_."

Carlisle closed his eyes and exhaled making a _whooshing_ sound.

_How am I supposed to correct him if it goes against what I stand for? Hopefully no one saw-_

"Only Bella saw, and she's not sure whether she believes it or not. She might have had a concussion, so I could be able to make her think it was her imagination."

"Edward, you better hope she does, because if she finds out, and if the Volturri know that she saw you, there is going to be terrible consequences."

"I know, and I promise she won't find out."

"Good. I have one more patient to take care of, and then I have Tyler and Bella, so I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

_And I want the whole story at home. I know you well enough to know that you improvised._

I nodded and turned toward her room. It was easy to figure out, all I had to do is check the nurse's mind.

It was then that I realized all of the scents in the hospital. The blood wasn't to bad- with the strong odor of disinfectant and Clorox overpowering it. How does Carlisle stay here all day?

One the way there, it hit me that she really did almost die. That I was so close to never seeing her again. I was almost never going to be able to talk to her, see her long, mass of hair. The thought of her dead and cold with her body all distorted from being crushed sent shivers up and down my spine. I winced as I thought of how her blood would be spilled across the parking lot . . . - wait, her blood! If I didn't save her, I would have exposed us beyond belief by drinking her blood. There would have been no way to stop me, I wouldn't even let Emmett get in my way.

Maybe this was the actual reason I saved her. Maybe, somewhere in my subconscious, I knew what would have happened if I didn't push her away.

But I was just kidding myself. Not once did I think of her blood until now. Deep down, I didn't believe that was the reason. No, it's something much greater than that, I just don't know what it is yet. Only Bella would make me feel this confused, and I've only met her over a week ago.

When I walked in, Tyler was ranting 'I'm sorry's' while Bella was pretending to sleep. Her thoughts gave away her little act.

"Is she sleeping?"

Her eyes shot up towards me. She tried to glare, but she was having difficulties accomplishing looking mad.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler started.

I raised my hand to stop him. "No blood, no foul," I said smiling to show that I meant it. I sat on his bed, facing Bella.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked hoping she did have a concussion. Then, this would all work out, but luck wasn't in favor of me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go. How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about how you know. Don't worry, I came to spring you."

Carlisle walked in, and I couldn't help but notice what Bella was thinking.

_He's way too young to be a doctor. He's definitely better looking than any actor I've seen. This has got to be Edward's father._

She thought Carlisle was really good looking, which I guess is natural, but I didn't like it. And that, made absolutely no sense.

"So Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." _For the hopefully last time._

He turned on the light board and looked at her X-rays.

"Your X-rays look good." _No concussion,_ rang through my head.

"Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It' s fine." She said with a scowl at me. _Did he have to tell him that?_

_Edward, pray I find something sore._

He then prodded at her skull until he came across a spot that made her wince.

"Tender?"

"Not really." _I've had a lot worse before with my clumsiness._

I had to laugh at that, maybe later I'll be able to see her clumsiness.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room-you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy, or have any trouble with your eyesight at all.

"Can't I go back to school?" she asked, surprising me. Most teenagers would welcome the chance to miss school.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

"Does he get to go to school?" she tilted her head in my direction.

"Some one has spread the news that we survived."

Carlisle signed her release forms and said, "Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh, no." she moaned and covered her face.

"Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" She said, shooting out of the bed so fast, she nearly fell to the ground. I moved to catch her but Carlisle was faster.

"I'm fine." _They don't necessarily need to know that that had nothing to do with hitting my head._

It took all I had not to laugh, but a soft chuckle escaped.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." Carlisle said.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." She insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." He said, signing the required paperwork.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me."

_Edward, talk to her as soon as you can, and change her mind._

"Oh, well, yes." Carlisle said, rifling through his papers.

Bella squinted her eyes a little bit, studying him._ He's gotta be in on it. He's probably covering it up._

I visibly froze, and chanced a fleeting look at Carlisle. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking, his attention on Tyler.

Bella walked me and hissed under her breath, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

Her heart was pumping so loud and fast that I had to step back from her. "Your father is waiting for you."

"I'd like to speak with you alone if you don't mind." She pressed.

I might as well get it over with, the sooner the better. I turned around and walked towards a hallway without another word. I knew I was being discourteous, but I had to finish this fast.

_He's so fast. I have to run to keep up!_

When I noticed that there was no one around, I stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life-I don't owe you anything."

She flinched by the tone of my voice. "You promised." She reminded me.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

_He has no right to say that! My head is perfectly fine._ "There is nothing wrong with my head." She said angrily.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" Please just forget all of this.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you." _All I want to know, is that I'm not crazy. He doesn't even have to explain how he did it, just tell me that he did._

I could feel my resolve threatening to break down. I wish it could be that easy, but there are laws.

"What do you think happened?"

She spoke at a fast pace. Listing anything that would be impossible for any human to do. She knew she saw all of it, she just didn't know how to believe it, or what to do with the information.

By the end, she looked so sad, and miserable, I couldn't look at her._ Don't cry, don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry._

Just hearing those words made me walls fall down. I closed my eyes and sighed, regretting what I was about to do.

"Bella." I said softly.

"What." She said aguishly.

I opened my eyes and looked around the building. I had to make a decision, and quick.

"Follow me." I said and started to walk off, looking for a place out of earshot for Carlisle. I knew she was following, it was hard not to hear her clumsy footsteps behind me.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

_Great thanks for the great description._

I stopped when I found the elevators with the stairs off the left. Elevators or stairs? I glanced at her, then made my decision. Being stuck in a tiny cube with Bella wasn't exactly the safest thing to do.

"Come on." I said and started to go up the stairs towards the highest floor hoping that was enough distance between us and Carlisle.

_Where is he taking me???_

Soon enough, we finally reached the door and entered the floor. I walked around until I found an empty hallway.

I turned to face yet again, but this time I wasn't glaring.

"Please, Bella. You have to listen to me. It's very important that you forget all of this. I can't tell you whether it happened or not. And you can't tell anyone about this either-"

"I won't tell anybody, I promise. I just want to know that I'm not crazy. If you tell me that these things actually did happen, that you somehow ran across the parking lot and pushed me away in time, or that you some lifted the van off of me, I will forget. You _can_ trust me, you know." Sincerity rang through every word she spoke. Everything about her proved that she was telling the truth- her voice, her eyes, and her thoughts.

"Bella, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" _Why can't he see that I'm asking for me. I'm not going to go and tell the whole school what really happened._

"Because . . . It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that . . . . you really can't know. You could be put in danger, if I tell you that those things actually happened. So it's very important that you forget this all. Please?"

She looked down to the floor and turned around digesting everything I just told her.

_Should I really just give up? I'm 99.9 percent sure that he basically just confessed to what happened during the accident. I want to know more, more about him, his mysteriousness, but why? Whatever the reason is, I'll just have to figure it out later._

"Fine." She said, turning around. I didn't like the fact that she was going to try and figure me out, figure _us_ out. But it satisfied me enough.

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling at her.

"Your welcome. Hey, and thanks for saving my life." She said sheepishly.

"Anytime. You might want to go to the waiting room, you have the whole school waiting for you."

She groaned and started walking towards the elevator.

When the door opened and she walked in, Bella looked at me and asked, "Are you coming?"

"No."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked almost hopefully.

I nodded as the door closed, blocking me from seeing her response. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her.

_Good. I'll get to see him._

I smiled to myself glad to know she felt that way, because I was just as excited to see her.

My happiness didn't fade as I raced down the stairs and towards the school. It didn't fade as I got in my car, and exited out of the high school. It did fade however, as I drove into the turnoff for my house, as I realized what was waiting for me behind the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Sorry it's short again, but this was originally the second half of the last chapter.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**As Always,**

**Rachel**


	6. Family's feud

**A/N: Okay I admit it, I procrastinated on this chapter. Be mad all you want. It's just that it was really hard to figure out where each Cullen/Hale stood. And sorry about the length, too. But hey, at least now you can't sue me for brain or eye cancer.**

**P.S.- I would have this up a lot sooner but Fanfiction wasn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yadda yadda yadda**

**Enjoy!**

Family's Feud

Normally, my house was inviting and beautiful. But now, it looked ominous and evil. The largeness made it intimidating, and the yells coming from the inside only made me want to turn around even more. I was barely half-way to the garage when Rosalie stormed out with Emmett right behind her.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she pointed her finger at me accusingly. I've never been more scared my entire life. All I could do was stare at her frozen in fear.

"HOW COULD YOU, EDWARD? GET OUT OF THE CAR, AND ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" she screamed. I finally was able to comprehend what she said. I slowly got out of the car, mentally calculating the odds of escaping. They didn't seem very good because the instant my feet touched the ground, Rosalie started to race towards me with fire in her eyes. Emmett grabbed her by the waist to restrain her.

"EMMETT, SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO. . . ." she trailed off.

"Come on, Rose, you can't try to kill him. Be rational. He's your brother."

"The Hell I can't! Now let me GO!"

"I will once you calm down. You can still be mad, and you can still scream at him, but don't try to hurt him."

While Rosalie struggled to free herself from Emmett's grasp, the rest of the family excluding Carlisle came out. Alice was the first one I noticed, she smiled a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. But as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Why are you willing to risk exposing us for a human? I've tried so hard not to give in to my nature, and you go around and flaunt your abilities without a thought." Jasper yelled.

"I did not do it for that purpose. There was no other option!"

"No other option? Of course there was another option, you just chose against it!"

"What was the other option, Jasper? Let her die? Is that what you would rather? You know just as well as I do that there would have been no stopping you OR me if I let that happen! Are you telling me that it would have been better to let the whole high school watch us _drink_ her blood off the ground? Because, if you ask me, what I did sounds a Hell of a lot safer than what you want me to have done." I countered. Jasper just stood behind Alice as he glared at me, digesting everything I said.

"Kids, please calm down!" Esme pleaded.

"I will NOT calm down! Edward should have taken care of this problem in the first place. You should have just killed her that very first day, instead of trying to prove yourself to all of us! But now, she actually saw you, and the rest of them question how you were even there! If the Volturi find out, they'll kill you, and most likely us too! You must get rid of her before she finds out!" Rosalie shouted.

"I WILL NOT KILL HER!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I trust her! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone! " I replied. She looked taken aback by my answer nut quickly composed herself.

"How can you trust her? You of all people should know about human nature! They deceive each other without a second thought all the time as long as it's for their benefit!"

"You want to know why I trust her? Because I listened to her thoughts, Rose! She's different from most people I come across! She's sincere and genuine and selfless. But you wouldn't know about that because you are the complete opposite of that. It's not just humans that are self-centered."

"That was uncalled for!" Emmett said wrapping a protective arm around Rosalie's waist. "You were the one who broke the rules. You exposed us to a human, and I don't care if it was to save a life. Just because she meant it today, doesn't mean she will keep her promise tomorrow. The only way to make absolutely sure no one finds out is to kill her. If you won't do it, one of us will."

"Emmett, Rosalie. Have Carlisle and I taught you nothing? What is the point of refraining from human blood if you think about killing them for something that is just a possibility?" Esme said, barely over a whisper.

"Yes, this is risky for us, but Edward will know if she decides to go back on her word," she looked over at me, "And you will tell us if anything happens, right?"

I nodded in affirmation, and she smiled with forgiveness and love in her eyes.

"But that's not good enough," Jasper chimed in, "We have to be absolutely sure she doesn't find out anything else."

"And what do you propose, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jasper walked over to me and said, "You can't talk to her. That's the only way." _You can't fool me, Edward. I know how you feel about her, it's almost the same way I feel for Alice. If you talk to her, there's a really good chance that she'll get too involved and eventually figure it out._

I kept my face calm, but my mind reeled. Could Jasper actually be right? Could I truly have the same feelings for Bella as he does to Alice? I couldn't believe it. But then again, why does it seem impossible to ignore her? When I think about not being able to talk to her, an unmistakable pain where my heart is appeared. Is this what Jasper meant? I knew it would be hard, but I had to prove them wrong.

I looked him square in the eye and said, "Fine. I'll do my best to make sure she won't find out, and if that means no talking to her, then so be it."

It was difficult for me to say those words, but I was able to hide it well.

"Everyone, Carlisle will be here in about twenty minutes, so let's go inside and wait until he gets here," Esme said after a short silence.

Rosalie was the first to go, but not before glaring at me. Emmett followed right behind her while muttering complaints about everything. Jasper and Esme left leaving Alice and me outside.\

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she whispered sadly while looking down at her feet.

"You haven't said a word this whole entire time," I pointed out. "Why?"

"It's just that-"she looked up at me "Right before the accident, I had a vision about it. Only in this one, you didn't save her. When she started to bleed, you lost it and bit her. We pulled you away before you drank all her blood. Apparently, she was in good enough condition to make it through the transformation, because I saw her as a vampire. I got really short glimpses of you two together doing random things. Now, it's different. She was human in the visions I saw, and all it is is you two sitting in class ignoring each other. Edward, if this is this girl that you've been waiting for for the past eighty-something years, don't mess this up please. You've been alone for much too long," she said in a rush. She looked at me one last time and left me with my thoughts.

When she closed the front door I started a war with myself. Who should listen to? Alice or the rest of my siblings? If Alice and Jasper were right, then does that mean I don't ignore her and see where that takes me? But how could we ever have anything? She will age, while I stay seventeen forever. And plus, it is still the hardest thing in the world not to drink her blood. I was the predator and she was the prey.

Never in my . . . existence had I been this confused or frustrated about something. Normally I would know what the right thing to do is, but now, it seems like nothing will work out. What would happen if I do ignore her? Would everything just get back to normal? Would this end up as some long-ago memory? I wasn't even sure there _was _anything to make a memory out of.

I had to make a choice, but I can't right now.

Barely five minutes passed when a pair of glowing headlights broke through the trees. Carlisle's Mercedes stopped in front of me, and the tinted widow rolled down.

"Edward, what is the Volvo doing in the middle of the yard?" At first I was confused and then it hit me that I never got a chance to park it.

"Oh, well halfway to the garage, Rosalie came out and demanded I get out the car, so I guess I never put it in the garage yet."

_Okay, well go put it the garage,_ _and then follow me._

I nodded then slid into the Volvo. Seconds later I was walking through the door with a very angry Rosalie watching me from the couch.

_Have fun._ The sarcasm dripping from her "voice" was hard to miss. She smirked at me as I followed Carlisle up the stairs.

OooxooO

"So, you're sure that she won't tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"And we can trust her."

I nodded in silence. He exhaled loudly as he stared at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

He just sat there, as if he had nothing else in the world to do, while each agonizing second ticked immeasurably slow for me. The clock in the background was anything but comforting, it just added to my edginess. I wasn't allowed to listen to Carlisle or Esme's thoughts when they were about to reprimand someone. Now I had no idea what to expect.

I looked around the room taking note that absolutely nothing had changed. Of course it didn't change. Was it really not that long ago I was in here? It seemed like ages.

"I think Jasper was right." His voice pulled me out of my reverie and her continued when he realized he had my attention.

"Well, I don't thin you should ignore her at all, just refrain from talking to her. . . outside of class. You can't let her figure this out, and you know what will happen if she does. Only get involved when you feel like you really have to."

"That's fair," I agreed. He got out of his chair and walked toward the door. He stopped and faced me before he left the room completely.

"Edward, go and hunt. And relax. You'll get through this I know you will."_ Esme and I have also noticed a slight change in you, but we can't seem to pinpoint exactly what though._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: There you go. I hope you like it. I really really really like reviews; they are extremely welcome.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**As Always,**

**Rachel**


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry for those who thought this was an update. I haven't updating that much and I need to tell you why. My family is about to move, so we are looking at houses every night so I never have tome to write. Okay I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I will try to write as much as I can. Oh yeah, and this pretty much sucks because this only has a few chapters up, and it's too early for a/n's. Sorry once again. I really am.

Rachel


End file.
